Jerk of the Force
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [drabble, Star Wars] Willow's spell affects a certain woman on Tatooine


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Star Wars… duh…

**Teaser:** Willow's spell affects a certain slave woman on Tatooine

**Spoilers:** Buffy season 7

* * *

**Jerk of the Force**

Sunnydale, California was nothing more than a smoldering hole in the ground. The darkness, the deaths, and the demons that it had caused and claimed had been disintegrated at its core, right on its own pride and joy.

The Hellmouth.

Willow Rosenberg expelled a small breath as she adjusted to the power she felt pulsating along her skin. Slayers, hundreds of them, all awakening across the world, all confused and concerned, all not alone.

All thanks to her.

She felt a little proud of herself and felt more proud of herself when she thought Tara—her lost love, her dead love, her wonderful, magick girl—would be too. _Tara__… oh, __Tara__… you would be proud of me, wouldn't you?_ Willow looked over at her new girl Kennedy and smiled slowly. _I think you would, __Tara__. I think you would._

Buffy Summers—the Mother Slayer, the _Slayer Eve_—was still smiling down at the rubble that had been her life for over seven years, still comprehending that it was over, that she was not alone in the world. That she was not The One, but _one_, one of the many now.

But there was a question that needed to be answered. Willow opened her mouth to ask it, the one question that she had to know—

Only she stopped. And frowned.

She could feel the Potentials awakening. Every girl, every _Slayer_, on the earth was connected to her, a part of her—like she was a mother. She could feel them, like they were inside her skin, wiggling along her spinal cord like worms.

This one felt different, though. This Potential.

Still frowning, she reached into her power and tried to locate the source of this strange Potential. _It's powerful… but she's—_it's _not a Slayer._

It was far, far away, that much Willow could feel as she dug around in her power that had recently been connected to something bigger. Too far away for her to figure who or _what_ she had awakened. But she sensed it wasn't dangerous. It was just… Fate. Fate, she supposed, working through her. Another Potential awakened, as she had willed it.

Shaking her head, she ignored the feeling of power far, far away—she was sounding _too_ much like Andrew—and turned back to Buffy. A smile crept over her face. She forgot about the Potential.

"What are we going to do now, Buffy?"

-

But in a galaxy far, far away someone couldn't ignore the Potential calling like Willow the Wicca had.

Shmi Skywalker uttered a soft, "oh!" Then dropped the heaps of scrap metal she had been carrying from the dusty, old corners of her master's parts shop to the hot, hazy backlot.

As a tingle shot up her arm, Shmi's hand fluttered down to her stomach. Power lingered there and she almost swore she felt a small hum inside her abdomen.

Images flashed before her eyes for a brief moment—_a strange woman in thin clothes and war paint growling furiously, a younger girl in thick clothes with her hair done up in an elegant style fighting in the dark, a dark-skinned woman in a long coat fighting a tall man on a moving machine…_

She shook her head and snapped out of the images. But her hand still remained on her stomach, drawn to the power that hummed along her skin. _Strange… what is it?_

Then her master stuck his long nose and squat head into the open threshold of the sun-baked doors and snapped at her, "What are you doing? I paid good money for you! Back to work!"

Her head bobbed as she nodded quickly, bending down to gather the scrap she had dropped. She tried her best to ignore the power she had felt surge into her moments before, but it was nearly impossible.

It was like something had jerked her forward, toward a destiny of some sort. Shmi could almost feel something pulling her toward a dark, unknown tunnel. She wondered if it was the Force. Some spoke of it, but she had assumed it was something only Jedi used.

Had what she experienced been a jerk of the Force?

…Or had it been something else?

* * *

**Notes:** I remembered that George Lucas never gave us the direct answer as to how Anakin Skywalker was born. Was it an unknown Jedi? Was it a RSD (random sperm donor)? Or was it Darth Plagus affecting the midichlorions in his mother's blood? Or maybe it was Willow… XD

No honest plot. Just a pointless drabble because I heart Star Wars and Buffy. And it was pretty fun to do.


End file.
